An American in Bleach
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Elle Grey is jsut your average mutant who has moved to Karakura Town to escape persecution. However, her secret is found out by Aizen and friends new and old must help her. UlquiorraXOC
1. The Meetings

An American in Bleach

It was a week before fall break in Karakura Town. Ichigo sat in his usual seat in the classroom. As the bell rang, the teacher walked in, the class quieted down.

"Now, class," The teacher stated, "As you are all aware, there is only a week before fall break."

"WOO-HOO," The class shouted.

"I have more good news. We have a new student. Now please welcome, Elle Grey."

A girl walked into the classroom. She wore a smile on her face. She took a seat behind Ichigo in the class and everyone else turned their attention back to the teacher. After school, Elle walked back to her house alone. As she walked home, she noticed an unusual feeling coming over her. Suddenly, she got the urge to look behind her. What she saw, she couldn't believe. Behind her was Ichigo Kurosaki, however, he was wearing some type of black uniform and he was chasing after some weird monster. She tried to go and help him, but someone grabbed her. Two powerful arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her arms to her side. She turned to see a tall, silver haired man.

"I have to help him," Elle cried, "So let me go!"

"I just want to see how he does without someone interfering," Gin replied.

"I said let me go! Yue, Luna, Phoenix! Elliptical Beam, I ALTER!"

Suddenly, a bright beam of white light came at blinding speed toward Gin. He let go of Elle and avoided the blast. He stood straight up once again and looked at Elle. He held onto his grin.

"So you're the American with unusual powers," Gin stated, "I can see why Aizen wants you."

"Who is this Aizen," Elle asked, "and who are you?"

"I am Gin Ichimaru, but I did not catch your name."

"My name is Elle Grey."

"Ah, so now that confirms it. You are the girl. You shall be seeing me again soon, my dear."

Gin disappeared in a bright flash of light. Once Elle regained her sight, she looked around to see an injured Ichigo. She knelt down beside him and covered his wound with her hand.

"Phoenix, Solar Healing Shield," Elle stated, "I alter."

"What are you doing," Ichigo asked.

"Just relax. I'm going to heal you."

"How are you doing this?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"It might take you a long time to heal me."

"True. Well, I guess I should properly introduce myself I'm. . ."

"Elle Grey, I know. We go to the same school."

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Well, you see I was blessed with these powers a few years ago, kind of. I had always had rapid healing since I was young, but only recently could I summon shields and beams. It happened after a car accident. I survived, but my parents were killed. Everyone said it was miracle that I survived such an awful crash. That's when I first summoned a shield. Over the years, I have developed my powers even more. I can teleport, heal, fly, control time, and many other different things. Recently I have discovered that I can alter phenomena."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it pretty much means that if something is going to happen, I can alter the outcome. It's almost like an Altering of Fate."

"Oh, sorry about asking that. I didn't know it was painful."

"It's okay. Well, that should just about do it. You're fully healed, but you might feel a little sore tomorrow. If you want I can come by and check on you."

"That's sounds fine to me."

"Then see you tomorrow."

Elle continued the walk back to her house. It only took her about an hour to walk back to her house. She approached the white door. As she was searching for her keys in her purse, the door opened, by itself. She cautiously entered her house and shut the door. She walked into the living room and set her purse on the table. She looked up in the mirror on the wall. However, she saw more than her reflection. She spun around and met the auburn eyes of a pink haired man only a little bit older than she was.

"Who are you," Elle asked, "and what are you doing in my house?"

"And what a lovely house it is," The man replied.

"Answer my question."

"I am Szayelaporro Grantz, the octava Espada and I only came here to observe you. However, now that you have spotted me, I see no point in continuing."

"So you're just going to leave like that?"

"Oh, heaven's no, I'm going to leave, but you're coming with me."

"I don't think so. Jarvis, security protocol Alpha."

"Yes mistress," A robotic voice stated, "Security protocol Alpha in progress. Activating plasma arrays."

"What the hell is this," Szayelaporro asked.

"Well, if you had observed my house instead of me, you would have found out that my house is entirely robotic."

As Szayelaporro was about to say something, he was hit by the plasma array. He hit the wall with a loud thud. He stood up only to meet the points of multiple plasma guns. In the middle of them all stood Elle, smiling a devious smile.

"I'll humour you for now, but expect me to come back soon," Szayelaporro chuckled as he disappeared.

"Huh, we'll see about that," Elle replied as she began to walk to her room, "Jarvis, keep on alert, wake me up if anyone suspicious comes near the house."

"Yes mam," Jarvis stated.

Meanwhile in New York City, billion dollar business man Tony Stark was just arriving to his home. He threw his jacket on a coat rack. He walked into his living room and plopped into the nearest chair.

"Jarvis get me something to drink," Tony ordered.

"Here you are sir," Jarvis replied as a robotic arm extended toward him with a glass of iced tea.

"Do I have any messages Jarvis?"

"No sir, but you have an alert from one of your homes in Japan."

"Where?"

"Karakura town."

"Hm, I think it's time for me to take a nice little vacation to that town house. Jarvis get my suit ready. I'm leaving tonight."


	2. Taken

Chapter 2- Contact

The next morning, Elle woke up and threw on her robe. She groggily walked out of her room and proceeded to the kitchen. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air and danced around with the smell of fresh strawberry pancakes. She walked in the kitchen and nearly fell to the floor in shock. In her kitchen, Tony Stark was cooking breakfast. Actually, Jarvis was doing all the work, but Tony was enjoying a nice cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Good Morning Elle," Tony chirped.

"What are you doing here," Elle shouted.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"Just answer my question."

"Well, as you know this house is connected to my house in New York. So, when you suddenly activated security protocol alpha, Jarvis immediately told me. I came to make sure you were okay."

"How did you get here?"

"The way I get everywhere else."

"Private Jet?"

"No."

"You did not use your Iron Man suit just to fly here?"

"That's the only way I could get here fast."

"Listen, stay here. I have to go get dressed and then go meet a friend from school."

"I'll drive you."

"Can I say no?"

"No."

"Fine, you can drive me, but if I get one weird look from anyone, I'm getting out and walking."

"Fair enough."

Hours later, Elle was walking to Ichigo's house. She decided not to take up her father's offer. So when he wasn't looking she used her powers to teleport out of the room and onto the street. AS she was walking she felt the same odd sensation that she had felt yesterday when that weird monster appeared. Out of instinct, she went toward the place where she felt the sensation originate. She wound up in a field on the outskirts of town. She snuck behind trees until she thought she was safe. Her assumption was wrong. In the middle of the field stood two arrancar. The only good part was that she was behind them. She tried to escape, but when she was backing away she accidentally stepped on a twig, causing the twig to snap. The shorter, emo looking arrancar turned and met her emerald green eyes. Instead of turning and running away, she walked forward toward them. Even though she knew the two arrancar were incredibly powerful, she knew that she could take them if they attacked her.

"Who are you," Elle asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ulquiorra replied.

"Do you honestly think that I'm stupid enough to give out my name to two strange arrancar?"

"So you know what we are?"

"Yes."

"Then, you must be the girl we are looking for. You fit the description: about seventeen years of age, white long hair, emerald green eyes, and an unusually high spiritual pressure. Are you Elle Grey?"

Elle did not reply.

"I take that your silence is a yes," Ulquiorra stated.

"What exactly do you want with me," Elle asked.

"It is very simple. We are here to take you back to lord Aizen."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no. I will not go with you. And don't think I will not put up a fight."

She took up a fighting stance with her fists held equal to her face. Ulquiorra merely looked at her with his emotionless gaze.

"Can I fight her Ulquiorra," Yammy asked.

He did not wait for Ulquiorra to answer. He raised his hand to crush Elle. She raised her hands, which now glowed with a white coloured energy. The same energy now made her eyes glow.

"DESTINY," Elle shouted.

A white beam of energy shot out from her hands and made contact with Yammy's fist. It did not hurt him, but it made his fist stop and hit himself in the gut. Elle fell to one knee. That one beam had taken a lot out of her, because she didn't use it often. She looked up at the two arrancar.

"Come Yammy," Ulquiorra stated.

"But," Yammy was cut off short when Ulquiorra slammed his arm into his gut.

"We have accomplished what we needed. But I tell you this girl; you shall see me again, very soon."

"I'll be waiting," Elle replied as Ulquiorra and Yammy disappeared.

A few days had passed. Elle was adjusting to living with her father again. She had noticed that he would disappear for hours and then come back. So one day, she decided to follow him. She tailed him for what seemed like hours. Finally, he arrived at a small store. Tony was met by a man dressed in green traditional clothes wearing a green and white stripped hat.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Tony," Kisuke greeted.

"You too, Kisuke," Tony replied, "Now shall we go inside."

"Don't you want to invite your daughter in as well?"

Kisuke pointed at Elle. Tony turned around and smiled. He motioned for her to come. She did just that and stood next to her father.

"Hello, Elle," Kisuke stated, "It's good to see you again. Do you remember me?"

"No, not really," Elle replied.

"I didn't expect you too. You were very young when we met. Now both of you come in. There is something I need to tell you both."

The two entered the small shop. Kisuke then lead them to some sort of underground space. It was huge. Elle could see that there were other people. Kisuke lead Tony and Elle over toward the group.

"Now everyone this is a good friend of mine," Kisuke stated, "This is Tony Stark and his daughter…"

"Elle," Ichigo asked.

"Hey Ichigo, it's nice to see that you've healed," Elle replied.

"Well, how do you two know each other," Kisuke asked.

"We go to the same school," Ichigo replied, "Wait this guy is your father? You told me both of your parent's died."

"Anyway getting onto more important matters, you should know most of the people here then Elle, well except for…"

"Hey Tôshirô," Elle smiled at the young white haired captain.

"Wait you even know him," Kisuke asked.

"It's a long story," Elle replied, "So what are you doing here Tôshirô?"

"Kisuke asked me to take you to the Soul Society to train for the winter war," Tôshirô answered.

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

Elle had spent a total of four days in the Soul Society doing only one thing, training. On her fifth day there she was approached by two soul reapers.

"Ms. Grey, we are here to take you back to the land of the living," one of the soul reapers stated.

"What's wrong," Elle asked.

"Our team that was sent there is being attacked by arrancar and need your help."

"Let's leave, now."

The group of three entered a gate which lead to the portal to their world. As they were running down the long corridor, a voice began to reach out to them.

"What's this, only two guards," An all too familiar voice echoed off the walls, "the Soul Society's incompetence never ceases to amaze me. They just don't seem to understand that a person is most vulnerable when their traveling. "

Elle and the two soul reapers froze in their path. In front of them a portal began to open. Out of the portal stepped Ulquiorra. Elle met the emotionless green eyes of Ulquiorra. The two Soul Reapers stepped in front of Elle. She tried to keep her emotions, especially her fear, under control. However, she could feel her pulse begin to race and her pupils dilate.

"It's him," Elle thought, "The one from before."

"Only two guards," Ulquiorra repeated as he began to walk forward, "I must admit I am disappointed in the Soul Society. Although it is convenient that the restrictive currents here have been frozen. It's not in my nature to burst in like this, but I thought that we needed to talk."

One of the Soul Reapers drew his sword and pointed it at Ulquiorra.

"Who are you," He asked, "Are you an arrancar?"

Ulquiorra did not reply. He raised his hand, as if he were going to fire a bala. Elle looked at the soul Reaper and then at Ulquiorra.

"No don't you said you wanted to talk," Elle shouted.

The Soul Reaper now laid on the ground. Ulquiorra had fired a bala and had successfully hit him, causing serious damage. Elle kept her eyes on Ulquiorra.

"Yes, I came here to talk," Ulquiorra stated, "I have something important to tell you."

"Tsukiko, Yue," Elle called, "Lunar healing shield, I alter."

A bright blue shield encompassed the hurt Soul Reaper. Elle knelt down beside the shield, to aid in the healing process. She looked at the other Soul Reaper, who was just standing there.

"Please, run," Elle shouted, "Get out of here. He'll kill you!"

The Soul Reaper did not run and instead was hit by another bala fired from Ulquiorra. He now laid on the ground mortally wounded. Elle began to stand up.

"PHOENIX," Elle shouted as she stood up.

The healing shield had now increased in size, completely covering the two wounded soul Reapers. Elle stood before the massive shield. Ulquiorra began to walk toward her.

"I must say that's quite an impressive ability you possess," Ulquiorra stated as he walked toward Elle, "to heal wounds that deep."

Elle balled up her fist, but chose not to turn around and look at Ulquiorra.

"Now come with me, little girl," Ulquiorra demanded, "Don't speak. Yes is all I want to hear. If you say anything other than that, people will die. I don't mean you. I'm talking about those closest to you. Don't ask any questions. Don't tell me anything. You have no rights. The only thing you do have is the rope holding the blade of the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of your friends. Make no mistake little girl, this is not a negotiation. It's an order. For some reason lord Aizen has decided he wants your power. He dispatched me here with orders to bring you back unharmed. I'll only say this one more time."

Ulquiorra was now directly behind Elle. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come with me, little girl."

Elle turned and faced Ulquiorra, with a round-house kick ready for him. However, he sonido-ed away from her before she could kick him. She then charged toward Ulquiorra. Elle then jumped in the air and brought a downward kicking strike upon Ulquiorra's arm, which served as a block. He successfully blocked Elle's attack. She pushed off of his arm and did a backflip before landing a few feet away from him. She knelt down on one knee when she landed.

"I didn't think his skin was that strong," Elle thought, "It's like armour. If I strike with my left leg again, I might injure it even further."

"Just as I thought," Ulquiorra stated, "All that training has left you weak and exhausted."

"Shut up! I just underestimated you."

"Is that why you are not using your powers?"

"You want to see my powers up close, fine! Here it comes!"

Elle had just stood up when Ulquiorra sonido-ed behind her. He touched a specific point on her back. Elle collapsed to the ground paralyzed.

"I would enjoy seeing your true power," Ulquiorra stated as he began to open a portal around the two of them, "However, my orders were to get you to Las Noches unharmed."


	3. In Las Noches

Elle was now waking up in Las Noches. She was cradled in the arms of Ulquiorra being carried toward the throne room. She did not try to fight him.

"you know I can walk by myself," Elle stated.

"I was unaware that you were awake," Ulquiorra replied as he set her down on the floor.

The two of them walked into the throne room. As soon as Elle entered the room, she noticed that one of the other people was missing an arm and was severely injured. She ran away from Ulquiorra and over to him.

"Phoenix," Elle whispered as she ran to the injured man, "change!"

As soon as she got to his side, she created a shield over his missing arm and began to heal him. She stood near him and concentrated so that she could heal him faster. The man merely looked at her.

"What do you think you're," Grimmjow began to ask.

"Please, trust me," Elle replied, timidly, "This should only take a few minutes."

"JUST…."

"Grimmjow, let her heal you," Aizen stated, sitting high above on his throne.

"Listen here little girl, if you think that you can somehow heal him then your sadly mistaken," Luppi stated as he entered into the light.

As she finished healing Grimmjow, his arm regenerated. Luppi merely stood there, glaring a confused glare at Elle. She turned and met his angry eyes with her equally angry emerald green eyes. She did not speak, but turned and faced Aizen. She looked up at the brown haired man.

"I take it you are Aizen," Elle asked.

"You would be right my dear," Aizen answered, "I have been watching you for quite a while. You see you're powers interest me."

"Really? I couldn't tell by the three guys you sent to take me away."

"If you don't mind me asking, what power did you just use right now to heal Grimmjow?"

"Oh, that was my altering of phenomena power."

"No power exists," Luppi scoffed.

"Wait, you're the guy that attacked Tôshirô and the others," Elle stated.

"That's right girly. There was this one guy in a suit of armor too. He was the easiest one to beat and I even got a little souvenir."

Luppi twirled around a piece of the chest plate that belonged to Iron Man. A great rise in Elle's spiritual pressure took place. It was crushing to Luppi, since it was focused on him. A silvery red aura began to collect around Elle's feet as she walked toward him. She changed from a walk to a run. In one lightning flash step, Elle jumped in the air and brought a powerful kick upon Luppi, who barely had enough time to put his arm up to block it. Elle jumped off of his arm and landed far away from him.

"What is your problem," Luppi shouted, "You could have killed me!"

Elle stood up and glared at Luppi, her eyes glowing with a bright blue light. She raised her right hand, which was also glowing with a blue light. As she glared at him, everyone beside Luppi noticed that a blue ring of light was collecting at his feet.

"Teleport," Elle uttered, "CHANGE!"

In a flash of blue light, Luppi vanished altogether. Elle stumbled backwards and leaned against Grimmjow for support. As soon as she realized she was leaning against him, she quickly corrected her posture.

"So sorry about that," Elle apologized, "I guess that took a lot out of me."

"What exactly was that," Ulquiorra asked, "I mean I have seen your powers but never one like that."

"That was just part of my altering abilities," Elle replied, "which are all part of my hex powers."

"I know what you're going to ask next Ulquiorra," Aizen stated, "allow me to answer it. Her powers cannot just alter time and space, but all phenomena. Am I correct, Ms. Elle?"

"Yes," Elle replied, " So I take it you have been observing my powers for a while to know that."

"You are correct, but enough talking. You must be tired from your journey here. I shall have one of my Espada show you to your room."

Aizen nodded toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned toward the door and began to walk out it.

"Please follow me," Grimmjow stated as he exited the door, Elle not far behind him.

As soon as they exited the room and were a few feet away, Grimmjow began to engage in a conversation with their new "guest".

"You know I was going to take Luppi on myself," Grimmjow sighed.

"S-sorry," Elle apologized.

"Why did you charge him?"

"He was twirling a piece of my father's armor on his finger… Anyone who hurts the ones I love automatically become my enemy. Plus, I knew your intentions."

"Heh, you know girl, you may be our captive, but you're alright for a human. Maybe we could spar later and I can see more of your power."

"Can't wait."

AS soon as they arrived to the door of Elle's room, Grimmjow left. Elle entered the room and was speechless. The room was white, but was not barren. Strips of white fabric hung along the walls that were decorated with crystals and feathers. There were vases of white roses that sat on white tables. Elle walked over to her bed, which was laid with a white silk sheet and white cotton blankets. She was simply amazed at how beautiful the entire room was. Unknown to Elle, Ulquiorra opened the door and stood in the doorway watching Elle wlak around the room.

"So you do you like your room," Ulquiorra asked.

"W-w-when did you get here," Elle stammered as she spun around and faced Ulquiorra.

"I just got here. Honestly you should not jump over every little thing."

"I don't jump over every little thing. Anyway, I love it. Who did it?"

"I am in charge of your care while you are here, so I did it."

"it's beautiful. Thank You Ulquiorra. Do you mind if I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Is it possible for me to meet all the Espada and captains?"

Ulquiorra began to walk away, but turned just before Elle began to run after him.

"I'll see what I can do," He replied as he shut the door.

Elle let out a low chuckle and walked over to her bed. She lay on the soft bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I guess I don't have to escape right away," Elle thought, "I could learn a lot here."

Back in Karakura town, everyone was gathered at Kisuke's shop. Everyone was distressed ever since the arrancar attack earlier that day. To add to their worry, Elle had not returned from the soul society. Everyone was gathered in front of a large television. The screen began to display an image. Ukitake was on the screen.

"Hello everybody," Ukitake greeted, "How are you?"

"We're fine," Tony replied, "please tell me Elle is with you."

"She's not. I'm afraid she was taken when she was traveling to help you."

"By who?"

"We fear it was an arrancar."

"Where's their fortress? Tell me and I will go there and save my daughter."

"No one is going after Elle," Yamamoto stated.

"But sir," Rukia spoke up, "Should we not try to save her since she was taken to Aizen?"

"We do not know if she truly was kidnapped or if she went willingly."

"What are you implying," Tony shouted, "MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A TRAITOR!"

"Enough, no one is going after Elle and that is final."

The television screen went black. Tony turned away from the screen. Everyone in the room was quiet. Kisuke finally broke the silence.

"Tony, we know Elle is not a traitor," Kisuke stated, "If you want I can help you and a small team get to Hueco Mundo to save her."

"Please Kisuke," Tony pleaded, "you know she's the only family I have and I am the only family she has. I have to save her."

"We'll go to," Ichigo stated followed by Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Renji.

"Thank you," Tony thanked, "Where is the black haired boy? Uh…. Uryû was his name."

"We don't know," Orihime replied, "but I'm sure he wants to help too."


End file.
